Thadeus And The Half-Blood Camp
by suzukipot
Summary: Four years after the events of "The Last Olympian" Thadeus Moros is a less than enthusiastic demigod forced to stay at Camp Half-Blood for his own protection. However dealing with a talkative twelve year old, an overbearing counselor and a quest for a certain item makes things harder than they have to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Thadeus' P.O.V.**

I didn't really bring too much when I came to Camp-Half Blood. Not that I had a lot to pack. My mom and me lived in a run down New York apartment so I just had some clothes, a toothbrush,things like that. Eh I'd just steal some stuff from the others no big deal.

In case you're wondering I'm son of Thanatos, the Greek god of death. I didn't really see much of dear old dad and, until recently, mom had me believing that I was the product of a one night stand, which,as a whole, wasn't really true but I'll get to that later. Let's just say I'm not entirely thrilled about going to camp. When I finally did get up the hill,panting and wheezing along the way,I was greeted by Dionysus and Chiron.

"Ah Mr. Moros so happy to see you finally got here," Dionysus said, a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

I scowled but remained respectful. "Well I am out of shape."

"Clearly."

I looked down at the campsite. It was pretty big I had to give it that.

"So uh...where's my cabin?" That was the only part I was really excited about, having a cabin. Sure I might have had to share it with a few others but I didn't mind.

"Well that depends," Chiron said. "Who are your parents?"

"My dad's Thanatos," I said excitedly. I could see it now...a black cabin with a few skulls over it as decorations with torches around it...

Dionysus and Chiron glanced at each other.

"We do not have a cabin for those born to Thanatos."

My eyes widened. "W-well then where am I going to stay?!"

"Luckily for you cabin fifteen is unoccupied and Thanatos had a twin."

"A twin? You mean..." I trailed off, trying to remember those mythology lessons. "...Hypnos,right?'

"Precisely."

We started to walk towards the cabins. Students were walking around and barely even noticed me. I looked around, trying to take in the surroundings. This place seemed pretty cool, certainly better than home.

"This, Mr. Moros, is your cabin."

We were standing in front of a cabin made of mud. There were poppies in front of the door. Well...it wasn't what I was expecting... When I walked inside there was a warm fire in the fireplace. On top of the mantel was what I thought was Hypnos's symbol: a tree branch that was dipping in the river Lethe.

I heard soft violin music. My eyes drooped and I felt dizzy, kind of sleepy. I yawned and noticed some beds to my right. I was about to head towards them when Chiron grabbed my arm.

"No sleeping yet Mr. Moros you have a lot more to see."

Then,I realized that I probably wasn't going to make it out of here alive. Camp was, of course, used for training but it seemed kind of brutal. Or maybe I was just a wimp. Probably the latter.

Rope climbs,archery,sword matches and, what I was dreading the most, capture the flag. I shuddered at the thought of fighting Ares's kids. I think Dionysus saw the fear in my eyes.

"You sure you're up for this grease ball," he asked,looking at me with that 'I know you're going to fail' look.

I put on a brave face. "I can do this no problem."

"Really," Chiron asked skeptically. "Then I'm sure you'll have no problem going up against Annabeth."

"Annabeth? Who's Annabeth?"

From out of nowhere a blonde girl was standing next to Chiron.

"You called?" She was wearing amor and carrying a sword,obviously ready to fight.

"We have a newcomer," Chiron said with a smirk.

She looked at me. "Who twiggy here?" She had a disgusted look on her face. Like my slicked back hair and crooked teeth were somehow unappealing.

"Hey I'm only a hundred five pounds," I protested,trying to make it sound like I wasn't some skinny little weakling.

She sighed. "This'll be easy." She put down the shield of her helmet.

Some armor were thrust into my hands. I put it on and instantly felt weighed down. I was given a standard golden sword with a ragged handle. My knees buckled from the weight.

Annabeth charged at me. I instinctively covered my face and held the sword out. She hit me in the side,which was powerful enough to actually hurt a little through the armor. At this point I wasn't even going to think about fighting back I'd still be beaten anyway.

Annabeth tripped me to the ground and triumphically stood over me. She plunged her sword mere inches from my right eye.

She was panting. " You...are...a horrible fighter."

I didn't really know what to say. I just stared up at her my eyes wide and my mouth agape. "I-I know," I choked out.

She shook her head and walked away. I could tell that this summer was going to be rough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thadeus' P.O.V.**

After my 'fight' with Annabeth I was officially branded camp weakling. Every other cabin seemed to either flat-out ignore me or pick on me. To put it plainly, camp was starting to feel like school. The only real exception was Aphrodite's cabin who whispered to themselves and giggled when I walked by.

I had no idea what that was about. The only person who seemed to put up with me was Clovis, who took my humiliation in stride. Then again we were cousins so I didn't really expect him to just ignore me. Clovis just wasn't that kind of guy.

One of the weird things I noticed at camp was that I didn't really have any sort of power. I heard this story of a kid named Percy, he was the son of Poseidon. About four years ago, long before I even had thoughts about coming here, there was some war between the gods and Kronos. It was major and after hearing it I was shocked about how I hadn't heard a thing about it.

But that Percy kid, he had these...awesome water powers. Honestly it made me kind of jealous. I wanted strength, or wits, or the ability to control the elements. Then the kicker came when Annabeth said that she knew Percy and that she was his girlfriend.

I started to ask her all these questions about him. What he was like and all that. She looked a little uncomfortable talking to me, which really I couldn't blame her for. Well, even if I didn't have any cool superpowers I still had one thing going for me: archery. Hell, even Dionysus said I was a natural at shooting a bow and arrow.

Not that I was looking for his approval or anything. Speaking of approval I knew someone was looking for mine...

"Hi! My name's Edith but you can call me whatever you want."

I was face to face with a twelve-year-old, well, kid. She was like a foot shorter than me with brown curled hair and blue eyes. She was smiling at me expectantly.

"Uh...I'm Thadeus," I said, extending my hand politely.

She shook it vigorously. "Oh I know who you are. You're the kid who got beat up by Annabeth. I heard you've got to stay in Hypnos's cabin." She giggled.

"I stay in Hermes cabin. It's really cramped over there y'know."

She was a fast talker and I could barely keep up with what she was saying. "Oh. Well...," I nervously dug the toes of my shoes into the ground. "Who are your parents?"

"Well my mom is Eileithyia, goddess of birth. I was adopted when I was a baby and I came here when I was six-"

"Yeah that's all I need," I interrupted, rubbing the back of my neck. Sheesh. She had a really cheery disposition for someone who'd been here for six years.

"Oh sorry. People tell me I talk a lot but I really don't, y'know? I only talk to people I like about things I like!"

I heard a soft chuckle from behind Edith.

"It was just a matter of time before you two met up," Annabeth said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Twiggy and Chatterbox becoming a couple," Annabeth said, almost laughing.

Edith gasped. "Really Thadeus? You wanna be my boyfriend?" She tried to hug me.

"Woah! Hey," I pushed her away. "Look kid you seem...cool and all but I'm not looking for a girlfriend. Least not one that's twelve." I muttered the last part.

It didn't seem to change the smile on her face. "So you're pretty good with a bow huh? Think you'll do any quests?"

"Quests," I asked.

"Quests are missions that you can do. Really it's the only time you can leave camp," Annabeth explained.

"Really? Tell me more about it." I was genuinely interested.

"Well...on a quest you can bring along two people, unless it's the Quest For Artemis but that's a different story. I was on a few quests before I decided to stay as a permanent counselor."

"You chose to stay at this place?"

She glared at me. "Yeah I did. For a number of reasons... but if you want to go on a quest then you have to see the Oracle."

"What quests are available," I asked, wanting to know what I was getting myself into.

Annabeth thought about it for a long stretch of time. " There's the quest for Hestia...wait she isn't to kind about men...um there's the quest to retrieve Hephaetus' tongs but I doubt a sack of bones like you could do it."

I puffed up my chest. "I can get Hephaetus' tongs from wherever they are!"

"Good because they're in a volcano somewhere in Hawaii."

And just like that...my confidence was gone. I wasn't about to give up just yet though. "Annabeth...where's the Oracle?"

* * *

When Dionysus and Chiron heard about my quest they seemed surprised.

"Then you'll need this." Chiron pulled out a bow and arrow from his pack. But it didn't look normal. It was...golden. Or at least a gold color. "This is the Golden God. It is the most powerful weapon in my arsenal. May it serve you well on your quest."

I took the light bow and arrow in my hands. It was amazing and I stared in awe at it. "T-thank you," I sputtered.

Chiron gave a curt nod before turning to Dionysus. "Hmph. Well good luck kid. You'll need it."

I was about to turn away before I head someone yelling.

"Wait! Wait!" I saw a small dot run towards us.

"Oh no," I muttered.

"I...wanna...go on...the quest with Thadeus," Edith huffed.

Dionysus and Chiron glanced at each other. "Are you sure Edith?"

She nodded and unshethed a small silver sword. "I'm sure."

Begrudgingly, I ended up accepting her help. Maybe she would turn out to be a better fighter than me. Who knew? All I knew was that we were going to get a pair of tongs for a Greek god...nothing could go wrong.


End file.
